Telamon
The United Macon Commonwealth of Telamon is one of three nations on the continent of Macon, and is also the founding member of the Union of Macon. It forms the southern "boot" of Macon, and also incorporates the historic island of Migadon. Geography and Climate Telamon is generally cooler than the rest of Terra, being in the northern hemisphere. The urban Canton of Migadon is an exception, as it enjoys mild temperatures and a temperate climate. In the northern Cantons of Ferene and Lirona, the Lironese Mountain Range cuts the nation off from Hutori, its only physical neighbor. The Canton of Sevescia benefits from the Yutori Delta, which floods every spring and replenishes Sevescian farms. The Canton of Antepec is heavily forested, and provides Telamon with a thriving lumber industry. Telamon's two main rivers, the Tyr and the Amon, descend from the Lironese Mountain Range, and join together to form the Yutori Delta. The People Telamon's people are some of the oldest and proudest in all of Terra. Native Telamonians can trace their history back to the first immigrants to Migadon, the ancient tribe of the Tela, who are thought to have emigrated from the southern continent of Seleya. The language of the Tela, known appropriately as Telan, or Ancient Telamonese, is not the linguistic ancestor of modern Telamonese, and the two languages are almost completely incomparable, with only a few exceptions. In ancient times, the Tela came into conflict with mainland Makonese as they pushed their way onto the continental mainland from Migadon. However, two thousand years later the two peoples live in peace. Many scholars actually claim that the technologically advanced Tela were in the end assimilated by the Makonese. The Government The Telamon Commonwealth has existed without many changes since its founding in 2036. The President The nation is governed by a President, who acts as commander-in-chief of the Telamon Armed Forces and National Defense Guard and also signs all bills sent by Telamon's legislative branch, the House of Commons. The President does not have the power to veto legislation or appoint the cabinet. Commonwealth Congress The Commonwealth Congress (once known as Parliament and later the House of Commons) is governed by the Prime Minister, who is a member of any cabinet coalition. It is not uncommon for the Prime Minister and cabinet to be loyal to a different coalition than the President. On only a few occasions, Telamon has been governed by a unity government, these usually in times of crisis or serious ideological division. The Prime Minister controls much of the activity of the Commonwealth Congress. Political Parties Today's Commonwealth Congress houses nine parties listed here in alphabetic order: * Conservative and Unionist Party * Conservative Party of Telamon * Federation Under Crazy Killers -- United * Imperialist Party * National Soviet Party * Nova Prospekt Party * Republican Party * Rexist Party * United Commonwealth Alliance Elections are held every two years, at which time 601 seats are contested. Seats are distributed to each Canton proportionally according to their population. Union of Macon Telamon is the first signatory nation to the First Consitution of Macon. That makes it a member of the three nation Union of Macon. The Union of Macon is still evolving, but in recent years it has taken control of Telamon's foreign and military policy. Telamon is represented by seven delegates to the Executive Council of Congress, the official voting body of the Continental Congress. Politics Politics in Telamon are divided between an organized left-wing and a less centralized majority right-wing. Parties of the left generally join the Makon Progressive Coalition and endorse a single presidential candidate. The MPC has won every presidential election in the last quarter of a century and beyond. Although the left has generally held a majority in the Commonwealth, recent years have dealt them a series of setbacks as the right, led by the powerful United Commonwealth Alliance, gains in strength. The UCA is presently engaged in a massive privatization scheme which may succeed in dismantling much of Telamon's socialist character. Parties of the Right * United Commonwealth Alliance * Conservative Party of Telamon * Republican Party * Nova Prospekt Party * Federation Under Crazy Killers Parties of the Left * Imperialist Party * National Soviet Party * Conservative and Unionist Party Category:NationsCategory:Telamon Category:Makon